what rotten luck
by MsSupreme
Summary: sora has done somthing bad, something very very bad, not to mention the fact hes injured and has fallen for his doctor, could this get anymore confusing? and is it forgotten?
1. The Fall

chapter 1

The burnt, charred, grass crunched and cracked beneath my heals as i walked this dark place.  
The dark side of the moon now held little light and that made my walk more dangerous. The harsh wind helped to make the tiny rain drops feel more like tiny diamonds falling on my battered and bruised head, the shadows formed sinister and evil shapes on the dead and withered trees that stood like they had been trapped in a black and white photo for all eternity.  
My dark, bloodstained hair danced with the harsh wind. My eyes flutted in the rain and wind, trying desperately to remain open, against all odds. My nose, rubbed red raw, from my constant runny nose, and the wind. My ruby red lips, dripped with a mixture of water, sweat and blood. My feet ached with the most excruciating pain i have ever felt; i intended never to feel it again. NEVER!

I walked and walked hoping to forget about my past, my worries and overall what i had done. My feet screamed at me to sit down, but, how could i? I had to get away from there, i couldn t stay there and be caught. I had to get away from that bloody place before it would happen again. Before long they would be looking for me. I had to get out; i had to just escape from that place and the haunting i walked i rubbed my blood stained hands on my black skinny jeans, when suddenly the images of the accident filled my head, i tried to block the out, but they always found their way back to me and haunted my thoughts, trying to block the images distracted me from the large cavern i was about to fall into, and when i realised one foot had already gone in then the rest of me followed.

AHHHHHHHHHHH! I screamed as i fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. When i finally awoke i was surrounded by one of the most shocking but beautiful sites i have ever seen in my life, a small wall covered in emeralds, rubies, sapphires and other rare and exotic gems. They sparkled in the moonlight, the highlights polished to perfection in the moonlight, showing me there true beauty and simplicity. As i looked around the cave i notice a small cave, but as i stood a sharp pain like no other shot through my ankles and my body. owww i whimpered as i clutched my ankle. shit! I ve done my ankle in i thought to myself.  
Trying to ignore the immense pain, and using the wall as a support, i shuffled slowly along the wall i hoped with all my heart it would lead to an exit. But to my horror it lead to two different exits. AHHHHHHH! i yelled in frustration. why cant it just be one way? But no it has to be bloody multiple choice!...im soo doomed i said to myself trying not to cry from anger.

I slumped to the ground, frustrated, i began to try to see which would lead me back to the woods, one looked more used whilst the other look more new. I knew it was hopeless so i banged my head against the wall and tried to calm myself but all that did was remind me of why i was here. Remembering what i had to do i put all my strength into getting back up and headed out of one of the two exits.

With new hope in my eyes and my heart, i shuffled down the small, dark cave, not even realising what i saw until it was too late, i was at a cinema complex, i one place i didn t want to be found me. again. my legs gave up and i crashed to the ground, not even caring about the pain that shot through me again. No one even noticed me, until i screamed from the pain in my chest. 


	2. Riku

chapter 2

AHHHHHHHHHH! i screamed from agony on the top of my lungs. This was not my best move as it attracted all the people in the plaza, some looked shocked, other ran and the rest came to see if i was ok.

Are you ok? asked an elderly lady.

no...its my ankle and my side i whimpered.

well don t worry someone has gone to get help she said trying to reassure me

oh..ok i said before i blacked out.

I was falling, deeper and deeper into darkness, nothing beside me, or above me or even next to me only the cold darkness. The darkness was a reminder of my life, pictures of my life fly past me by. Some of my childhood, some of my mother and some of the accident . Soon a brown floor came into view, and i realised i was going to hit it, so i put up not fight trying not to and closed my eyes, and just before i hit the ground i woke up i a bright white room surrounded by shadowy figures, murmuring and muttering things, they were distorted so i couldn t understand what they were saying and before i could ask i blacked out again.

When i finally woke up, i was in a bright room, this time nothing was distorted and everything sounded and looked ok. I looked to my left to see a little boy with a large gash on his face, and attached to a drip, unable to stomach it, i turned to my right, and stood there was the most handsome young man i have ever seen.

His eyes were sapphire blue, his hair was a sliver colour and it reached his shoulders, he smiled and it sent butterflies through my stomach and make me feel giggly. He was just a bit taller than me. He was wearing a white coat the trailed to the floor, skinny jeans, and a grey top and all-star converse. His name tag said Riku

welcome back he said softly

where...where am i? i stammered faintly

your in water-spring hospital, some lady found you outside the cinema plaza. She rang for an ambulance, and you ended up here because of your broken ankle and collapsed lung, but youll be fine now so don t worry he explained slowly. I suddenly remembered i had to get out of here.

I HAVE TO GO! i shouted jolting up quickly before flopping back down from the pain.

your not going anywhere just yet he said firmly.

but but i i stammered.

no buts, your still recovering maybe in a few days but not yet he said in that tone again, but i heard a bit of joy in the tone.

fine i said stubbornly

He smiled and slowly walked off before stopping and then turning back around and coming back, placing his hand on my leg.

what your name? he asked

Sora...why? i asked

no reason he replied through his smirk

He turned and walked away, running his hand down my leg until it slid of the edge, it sent a pleasant shiver down my spine, once he was gone, i checked all around me, searching for and exit, but no luck, so I decide to try and get some sleep, as trying to memorize his face took more energy that i thought. 


	3. Finally Forgotten?

chapter 3

My dream brought the images of the accident back into my head, those blood red hands of mine, the blooded knife, the person I had killed, his face covered with his own blood and his expression, I ll never be able to forget it. As I slept nurses checked my heart rate monitor, and my chart, when I began to break out in cold sweats and began shaking and shivering, moments later I woke up to rikus face peering at me, and gently wiping away the water droplets from my head. His face was full of concern and worry.

You ok Sora? he asked, very concerned

Erm....yeah im ok I replied

You sure, cos to me it looked like you were have a pretty bad nightmare he said still concerned but also like he knew I was lying

I was...but im fine now I said forcing a smile

Hmmmm....ok then, but if very need to talk to someone then I ll be over there ok? he asked still concerned

Ok now please go I said a bit harshly

Ok ok im goin he said whilst laughing

I hadn t even realised his hand was on my leg again until he tapped on my thigh his hand before sliding down my leg as he walked, another pleasant shiver went down my spine. I followed him seeing what he was doing, instead of trying to find a way out. I was finding myself attracted to Riku, and to be honest I was more at ease when he was around, he made me feel safe, and his angelic voice and face made me get butterflies. I fell asleep seeing his face in my dreams, he seemed to chase of the images of the accident , and helped me to get a decent night sleep.

A few says past, my injury s were getting better, and my feeling were getting more and more. Riku now brought me my meals, and we had late night chats whenever I couldn t, no wouldn t go to sleep. He was so easy to talk to, but I had to be careful around him cos if he ever found out about what I did he would turn me in for sure. So I kept it to myself.

Three days later and I was ok to get out of this hospital, out of this town and maybe even out of the country. I packed up all my things and waited for Riku to dismiss me. He dismissed me and walked with me to the front door, every now and again his hand brushed against mine, I so badly wanted to grab it and never let go, but I didn t. Once we were out side he gave me a hug, when his wrapped around me I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I never wanted to let go of his warm, soft, muscled body, but I had no choice in the matter, he was a doctor and I...well I couldn t be right for him. He had long silver hair, mine was brown and medium, that and I bet he wasn t a murder. I couldn t be right for him.

I hope you get better now he said happily

I will don t worry I replied

Ok then, good luck and goodbye I guess he said sadly

Bye and thanks, and I hope you do well here I replied sadly

I picked up my stuff and walked away, thinking about how much I was going to miss him. His angelic voice and his gorgeous face, just everything about him, i was going to miss it all! As i walked my mind suddenly filled with the images i dreaded, i wanted to thud to my knees but because i knew Riku was behind me i just stood still trying to block them from my mind. But they wouldn t budge, so i though about Riku, which usually worked but this time it didn t. And i didn t know why, till i felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and me closer.

Hey, Sora i gotta ask you summit is that ok? he whispered

Yeah, go ahead i replied, trying to stop my knees from knocking together

Will you go out with me? he said softly into my ear

I slowly twisted myself around so i could see his eyes, there was no lie in his eyes, so i knew he wasn t joking with me. I smiled, making him smile, before i stood on my toes to kiss his soft lips, he deepened the kiss, whilst my arms went around his hips pulling him as closer to me as possible. When the kiss was over my arms were still around his waist whilst his were around my shoulders, our eyes still locked

I guess that was a yes? he asked trying not to laugh

Do i have to do it again? i asked happily, because i knew what he would say.

It might help actually he said happily through his smile

I smiled and before i could go on my toes he picked me up, so my arms were around his shoulders and my feet were of the floor, his hand were wrapped around my hips and arse .This time his tongue danced in perfect harmony with mine. I was finally happy, i had Riku, and it really did seem that everyone who knew what happened had forgotten it.  
Or so i thought! 


End file.
